User talk:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Music! Thanks for your edit to the Carrie Underwood page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hello Cffl how are you doing. I check out the site. it has potential. I like the site we just need more people to join the website. Its nice to see you buddy. thank you! Can I be a Bueracrat? I love Country Music and I think I can realy help you out, no insult intended. I know abou a lot of country Music Groups and singers, so just contact me when you get this. Its a good wiki, I like it, but you might want to do something not about Carry Underwood, altoug she is a good singer, no complaints about you other articles, so dont take it the wrong way. DeanSims 22:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeh Sure Ok i will try that out DeanSims 16:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Job on the Wiki! DeanSims 17:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 19:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Carrieunderwoodfanforlife. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. It sounds like you want a custom theme (background and color scheme). If you have anything in mind about how you want it to look, please share any details with me. As for help drawing in new users, you can find some good tips and advice on this help page. You can also promote your wiki and invite people to become editors on this forum topic at Community Central. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Using those artists you mentioned, as you can see, I made a background using pictures of them on a medium blue to dark blue gradient. I also made a yellow logo using a western-themed font. Other than that, I changed the color of the Wikia header (Entertainment, Gaming, Lifestyle) to yellow. I left the page color the same and slightly changed the link color from sort of gold to more yellow to match the logo and header. What do you think? Let me know if you want me to change anything. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you using a small monitor/screen with a low resolution? The faces are on both sides of the page. Here's a screenshot from my computer. If you want, I can move the faces inward/closer so that the edge of each face is up against the edge of the page, and I could make them smaller if needed. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :::How does it look now? Can you see the faces? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm. You must be using a resoultion so small that you can't see anything past the edge of the content page, which is 1,000 pixels wide. If that's the case, the only way you'll be able to see the faces is if I make the page transparent and move the faces to the center of the image. I'll try that next. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Done. Please tell me you can see the faces now, haha. ;) I positioned them a little off center so that the right sidebar (which doesn't become transparent when the rest of the page does) won't cover the faces. You can adjust the transparency by moving the slider at . JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Awesome! :) Let me know if you want me to do anything else. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I think its awesome, I love the background! Nice job. DeanSims 14:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Main Tweaks Just thought I'd let you know that I gave the main page a few minor tweaks, I put that artists in alphabetical order by first name. And I adding columns so that the ads would work on here properly. - Wagnike2 20:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Sorry to see you were vandaled. If you need assistance restoring information, please let me know... user:Bchwood Grammys Hey there! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. We're rolling out some special events in honor of the Grammys and we wanted to include several of our music wikis, including Country Music Wiki. How would you feel about being interviewed as a representative of Country Music Wiki regarding the Grammys and its country music category? It would be a simple set of questions which then we would include in a blog on Music Wiki. Let us know what you think and we hope you'd like to participate! And we also wanted to put up a badge (temporary) on the mainpage indicating that Country Music Wiki is part of the Grammys promotion. Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 01:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) could you make me a bueracrat please? and why are you leaving? DeanSims 16:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) a bueracrat is better than an administarotor, and it allows me to create other amdins toh elp me with this wiki, which i am adopting as of right now. DeanSims 16:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) thanks c.u.f.f.l. i apreciate it. come back when you get the time,a dn good luck. DeanSims 16:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay; the wiki will stay in good shape. Best regards, Yellow matter custard (Dripping from a dead dog's eye.) 17:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "The Beat" Videos Hi, I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development team, and I was just wondering if you would support the addition of news videos from "The Beat"? Wikia has the legal rights to use these news clips, which are produced by Billboard. It would be up to you whether I upload them to blog posts, the main page, or even articles that might reference the news subject. Here is an example video ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Carrieunderwoodfanforlife! My name is Jamie- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to let you know that we'd like to set up a "Parent Page" on the Country Music Wiki. If you're interested in helping us fill it out, please let us know! We'd love to have your expert input! Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thanks so much! Alwaysmore2hear (talk)